Never let your guard down
by Wishing Rose
Summary: When everyone thought that nothing bad could ever happen again after the defeat of the Shadow and the Bloors'... they were proven wrong. Some T/E, L/L, and F/O/C/M pairings.
1. Claewrn

**I do not own Jenny Nimmo's character's at all! **

It was a very cold February night, and if you walked outside, you could probably feel a

small snowflake softly kiss your skin. If you looked around, you could probably catch a glimpse of

a few children laughing, having a snow ball fight. And if you looked really closely, you could see

eleven teenagers sitting around their favorite table in their favorite cafe'.

You might notice a pretty blonde girl holding hands with a male with crackling blonde

hair. And another pair, one with violet hair and a boy with freckles. A long-faced male, a dark

complexioned pair, an Albino sitting next to a boy who used to have a green complexion until his

father was defeated, and a small boy who's hair matched the color of his dog. Now, of course we

can't forget the boy with the unruly black hair! Why, anyone would know that it was Charlie Bone!

The young hero of the town, always there to help people out. I guess people don't realize how

much they depend on someone until they are gone. Because that's just what happened. Nobody

could have seen this coming. Everyone thought everything was going to be just fine now that the

Bone's own the Academy and all evil was wiped out of the Red King's ancient city. Nobody knew.

Nobody knew that at this very moment there was someone who wanted to show the

world just how wonderful of a scientist he was. He's waited years for this... It was definitely going

to change the world! But, all he needed was someone to experiment it on. Who, though? It had

to be someone strong. Strength was very important. IS, very important. Then it came to him. He

knew just who would be perfect for the part. Perfect...

"Hey! Charlie! Snap out of it man!" Tancred said as he was approaching his group of

friends from the yard of Bone's Academy. You could see the heat coming from his mouth as he

talked. It was pretty chilly outside. Everyone just kind of snickered and took a peek at Charlie.

"Tancred, cut some slack. You obviously don't realize that Charlie's missing his girlfriend. Isn't

that right Romeo?" Lysander replied with an anwry grin. In reply, he just gave the two of them a

shutup look. Everyone just started laughing again, and Charlie couldn't resist the laughter, so he

gave in. How could he possibly be upset with his friends? A friend is one of the nicest things you

can have, and one of the best things you can be. He was definitely glad for his friends. Charlie

couldn't ask for any better ones!

He knew they were right though. She had been crossing his mind a lot more then lately.

Matilda. Her name itself made his heart beat with excitement. He hadn't visited her in... About

five days. When Matilda had said goodbye the last time, when Charlie rescued Billy, deep down

he knew she was right. But, a few weeks later, he started to think about her more and more. So

he went to her through the mysterious Mirror of Amoret, which is rightfully his. The look on her

face when she saw him was of pure surprise and... Happiness. Something both of them had

been lacking for a then on, Matilda and Charlie decided to visit each other at least

once a week. It worked best for it to be on Saturday morning, for Charlie had to go to school. And

it was a Thursday. _Just two more days_, Charlie thought.

The bell rang, breaking the adolescent boy's reverie, and telling all the students that it

was time to go back to class. At Bone Academy, you got a morning run outside. Then, after

dinner, you were allowed free-time outside. After your break, the...normal Students went to their

last class while the endowed left to do homework in the King's Room. Yes, that rule never

changed. So now it was time for the endowed to go to the Kings Room to do their work.

Olivia turned towards her new boyfriend and smiled up to him, (even though he wasn't

much taller than she was), "See you tomorrow Fido." She then wrapped him in a huge bear hug,

which left Fidelio in a daze. He then ran off with a blush slowly creeping up to his cheeks.

The endowed all ambled up the stairs and walked through the door with the painting of

the Red King looking down at them. As everyone was getting situated, Charlie was about to sit

down when his foot caught on the leg of the table and he stumbled, dropping all of his supplies.

"Walk much Charlie?" Dr. Saltweather, the headmaster, laughed out. Everyone giggled, but tried

to hide it, knowing that it was embarrassing for the fifteen-year-old boy who has just reached yet

ANOTHER growth spurt.

Charlie hid his face as he was picking up his pencils when he saw a familiar snow-white

glow gently fluttering his way from under the table. Claerwn. Even though Claerwn was a moth,

and his wand, she was probably one of Charlie's most prized possession. The most loved too.

She flew over and settled on Charlie's shoulder. Almost immediately, a feeling of warning over-

whelmed him. And for the first time ever, Charlie heard the most melodic and most beautiful

voice he had ever heard. It took him a moment before he realized it was his moth.

_Charlie... a man...not Safe for you nor friends...watchout. Charlie, be careful. I _

_must...go...now. _The Moth then took flight, and left a very confused boy.

Olivia looked over at the person sitting next to her as he sat down in his chair. But almost

immediately, she knew by his face that something was wrong. _Confused? Scared? Curious? _

_What was it? And was that...? Aye, for some reason, I see a very childish sparkle in his eyes. _

It's been a while since she has seen that look in his eyes. Since the Bloors' had been defeated,

there has been very little adventure in our lives. But there was one thought that kept nagging at

Olivia. He looked unconditionally adorable when he had that childish look on his face. The

sparkle made it even...cuter.

Yes... She was going out with Fidelio, but almost all the...girls Knew she still had

feelings for Charlie. She's liked him from the first time she set her eyes on him. But, Charlie has

never felt the same for her. _It was because of Matilda_. Olivia, although she knows that it's wrong,

despises her. But she thought that if she went out with Fidelio, maybe every feeling she had for

Charlie would just... Go away. Some days, it would work. Other's, it made her love for Charlie

grow even stronger. _Ha, a hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you_. _If only _

_Matilda had stayed away from him, or rather Charlie stay away from her, everything might have _

_gone as I wanted it to. _

She looked up to make sure nobody was watching, then quickly wrote a short note

of concern for Charlie on a scrap of paper. The original brunette then very slyly, slipped it over under

his pencil as he was getting ready start his homework.

_ What's wrong Charlie? Something's not right, I can tell by the look on your face. Don't lie _

_to me, I'm curious. What's going on?_ He read. Was it that obvious? He scribbled back about what

Claerwn and showed, and also told him, and that he just feels like something isn't right. Claerwn

hasn't ever and would never lie to him. And for some reason, after Claerwn filled him with those

feelings, he just...KNEW that something bad was in the air. But what he did not know. He slid the

note back over to flamboyant female.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. _It's funny_, Charlie thought, _I used to have a _

_crush on Olivia. But good thing I'm over her. With her and Fido and all..._ Charlie caught himself

staring at the naked spot on the back of hear fair skinned neck. Then, suddenly, a overwhelming

thought of just how attractive she was. _Whoa! I need to get my head back in place. Me and _

_Matilda DO have a thing. Anyways, it's not possible, she's taken. I mean, it's normal for a friend _

_to think their friend is pretty right?_ Charlie quickly looked away with a sigh. _Why was today all of a _

_sudden filled with such questions? What was Claerwn trying to say? And do I have feelings for both _

_Matilda and Liv?_ Whatever Claerwn was trying to warn him about, Charlie was determined to find

out. _I can worry about my confused feelings with girls later, _Charlie thought with a laugh. Everyone

looked up with an inquiring look at him from the sound of his laugh. The black haired boy quickly

looked down to see Olivia's note in front of him.

_You know what this means, don't you Charlie? We need to figure this out. Your right, _

_Claerwn would know whether or not something bad was going to happen or not. Meet me in _

_the Art room after it's time to leave. Tell the others'. At least Tanc, Sander, and Gabe. I'll tell _

_Em. We don't need to drag Billy or Dag into this OK?_

She was right. Charlie nudged her arm to get her attention and nodded his approval.

Almost as soon as their eyes touched a feeling of warmth enveloped him. _What was wrong with _

_him?_ He quickly looked away, and at that, Charlie started to do his homework. But what he didn't

know was that Olivia experienced the same feeling. And that instead of concentrating on her

homework, she was sneaking glances over to him, wondering all the while.

When they were dismissed, Charlie snuck up to the Africans side, telling him where to

meet him. And to tell Tanc. He then told Gabriel to go to the Art room as well. Something wasn't

right. And if anyone was going to figure it out, it was Charlie and his friends. Determination was now

set deep in the mind of a young boy who, everyone knows... Never gives up.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Another Chapter will be here as soon as I find the time! But I will need motivation from people. so if you want me to continue, please review!**


	2. Caught?

**Author's Note: I do not own Jenny Nimmo's character's at all! **

**This is the second chapter of my story. If you have any suggestions for my next chapter, please message me or just give me a review. I sometimes have a hard time putting everything I want into a little fanfic story. Or I just don't know which idea of mine to chose. So yes, I'd love to have suggestions!**

**

* * *

**

"Something doesn't feel right guys, I'm serious!" Charlie was trying to explain to his friends

about what he felt that was making him uncomfortable. "When Claerwn-"

Then, Charlie was interrupted. "A moth? A moth tells you that there is a man out to get us

and you trust her? Come on Charlie, no _man_ is going to _get_ us. The Bloors' are gone, as is the

Shadow. So what's there to worry about? We're endowed. If there really is some guy wanting to kill

us, I think we can handle ourselves if all we are up against is a..._normal _human." Tancred said to

everyone. The hedge-haired boy just looked at the others with pleading eyes.

"I guess if that's how you feel...all I can say is that just keep an eye out ok?" His friends,

Tancred just nodded his head, which told Charlie that he probably wasn't going to even worry about

what he said. Lysander then told Charlie, " I guess if you're really that worried, I'll see if there is

anything unusual that happens." This really relieved the boy. After the two best friends left, Gabriel

came up to the picture traveler. " I believe you Charlie. And I trust you too. I'll do as Sander and

keep a close eye out." he started to leave, but then turned back around. "And Charlie? I also believe

Claerwn." and with that, Gabriel left the room. There was now a blonde girl and a violet haired girl

standing there, waiting for Charlie to organize his thoughts for a minute. " We'll do as you say." said

the blonde. "Thanks for telling us this Charlie, and don't worry about Tanc, he probably didn't mean

anything that he said. I'll see you later Charlie." She looked at Olivia with a look Charlie didn't

recognize and turned around and left.

The actress looked up at the black haired boy and said with a smile, " Do you want

us to meet at the Pets' Cafe again this week? Because actually, Em and I were going to go see a

movie. Fido can't come and I thought that maybe if you wanted, you can come with us? Tanc's

gonna be there. You can bring Billy if you want." Billy was now Charlie's adopted little brother.

Charlie for a moment, thought she was asking him on a date. But then he realized what

_exactly_ she had said. He would love to go, _but what would Fidelio think? Why was he even asking _

_himself that. It's not like it's a date. _" Umm... why not? Sure Liv, I'd love to go. And I'm sure Billy

would love to come along. Thanks!" He forced himself not to think of whether this was a good idea

or not.

The two adolescent friends walked out the door and talked all the way to the boy's dorms,

where they had to split. "Well I'll seeya later Liv." Charlie looked at Liv, and she looked at him. And

the boy realized Olivia had a stray hair, so he gently took it in his fingers and tucked it behind her

ear. Olivia noticed that his hand lingered for a second. And she had a sudden urge to kiss him. She

found her self inching closer and closer to Charlie. _Why was she doing this! I have to stop, I have _

_to stop, I have... I can't._ Olivia suddenly found all those lovely feelings for Charlie crawl all the way

back to her heart. Charlie was thinking, and feeling the exact same thing.

When the two were only centimeter's apart...

* * *

**CLIFFY! bahahha! And I'm sorry it's so short. But I would still love reviews...please? **


	3. Can't do nothin'

_Olivia suddenly found all those lovely feelings for Charlie crawl all the way back to her heart. Charlie was thinking, and feeling the exact same thing. When the two were only centimeters apart..._

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T OWN JENNY NIMMO'S CHARACTERS! **

**THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER, FINALLY I KNOW. I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE IN A WHILE. SO ANYWAY…. I HOPE THIS GOES WELL…. Reviews please. And I'm sorry again for the slowness of producing it. ABOVE IS A PREVIEW INTO LAST CHAPTER.**

"BONE! Get to your dorm this instant! I know you don't have to go to bed yet, but this is the time to get out of the halls, am I right? I thought you would at least know the rules since your family DOES own it. And may I ask what you and Vertigo were doing? Hmmmm?" Charlie's great aunt snipped at him. As just recently, his great Aunt Lucretia came back from wherever her and her sisters were. She seemed to have lost memory of everything when she turned up. Or so she says. And his dad, feeling sorry, offered the job as the matron back to her. Of course, and to Charlie's dismay, she agreed. Charlie still didn't trust her too well.

"Uhhhh…. Um nothing aunt…I mean Matron." Charlie bit his lip and his cheeks flushed with color, as did Olivia's. Both of them had no idea what just went on. " I was just getting ready to go to the dorm Aunt Lucretia…. but I had to ask Liv …umm…. about one of our assignments…. we are ….um…. partners in this one project. But I'm sorry for keeping her from getting to her dormitory." Charlie lied to his Aunt. Not so much because they weren't at least in their dormitories, but because they seemed to be about to do something MORE than talk about a made-up project.

Lucretia looked at the two a second longer and then ambled off muttering, " Talking my butt. That didn't look like talking." And that was it…. she was gone. Charlie looked back at Olivia and they had this sort of silent agreement about what happened. IT NEVER HAPPENED; because they both knew what just about happened, without a doubt. "Well I better get to bad…. ummm… night Charlie." Olivia quickly walked toward and up her dormitory steps, leaving Charlie in the dim halls of Bone's Academy.

_I thought I wasn't going to worry about girls… ha! _Charlie thought with amusement. He walked up his steps trying to push Olivia out of his mind. He can't betray Fidelio, he couldn't. His dragged himself towards his bed, pulling his shoes off and slipped some pajamas on. Laying down in his bed, Charlie wondered about Claerwn; which knocked out all those thoughts of _girls_.

He felt like he should do something…. but really, honestly, there wasn't anything he could possibly do without knowing WHO or WHAT that THING was going to DO to him and his friends. All he could do was THINK about it…. which unsettled him. _Oh well. _Charlie thought. _Nothing I can do. _Often the hands will solve a mystery that the intellect has struggled with in vain. (Carl G. Jung)

The next morning, Charlie woke with a start. It was Friday, last day of school this week. And tomorrow will finally be Saturday for Charlie. _Wait…. Oh yeah, movies…. Liv and me…. and Billy, Tanc and Em._ _At least I won't be by myself with Liv_. Charlie thought. He couldn't trust himself with her no more. He also had to visit Matilda tomorrow. Part of him couldn't wait! But the other was guilty. Why though Charlie didn't get because he didn't really DO anything with Liv. Besides the fact that he's going to the movies with her the next day…. But it IS NOT a date. He reminded himself.

Charlie got up and got dressed and started packing. When he got finished, he began to meander in the halls going towards the Cafeteria. Observing pictures all the way. Just this past year, his power gained great strength and everyone knew it. Ever since his growth spurts, Charlie was getting a better body, and advancement in his endowment too. He could now, when he traveled through a photo or painting, he disappeared completely. Also, he could now bring himself _back_ without Claerwn. Also, his magician powers were getting swifter and easier and more powerful. Charlie was very happy about this. Very.

"CHARLIE! Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" Fidelio screamed, making Charlie jump 4 feet into the air.

_Ohhh crap. Movies….Liv….IT IS NOT A DATE! _Charlie thought to himself. Before he turned to face him.


End file.
